what counldnt be helped
by xxpatixx
Summary: after kaname tells Yuki he loves her.she see him and Ruka kiss yuki rans awaly olny to get even more hurt. will she be able to forgave kaname for what he did? i know bad sumury plaers RR looking for a beta for this story! plaers help. and read!
1. Chapter 1

**_hi there everyone i want to thank both VampireMaddy LogicalGoth for beta thsi story_**

i do not own vampire knights

chapter 1

"I love you. Yuuki." Kaname said as he kissed me. I couldn't believe it. Kaname said that he loves me! As he was kissing me, I couldn't help but, kissed him back. Once the kiss was broken I looked at him and smiled as I said

"I love you too Kaname" he smiled and hugged me. He held me close to him. I loved being in his arms it made me feel so safe. I wish that this moment could never end. But that didn't happen my cell phone ringed, it was the headmaster. So I had to answers it.

" um yes headmaster?" I answer

"Yuuki I need you to get something in town for me." he said

"what is it?" I asked I hated to leave Kaname bed side but I had to. My father stared to make a list of thing that he want me to being. I sighed and told Kaname. I then left.  
An hour later. I was heading back to the school with all the bags from the store. As I was walking I herd some one yell out. "I love you." I wander who it could have been and walked to where the voice come from. When I got there I couldn't believe me eyes. It was Kaname and he was kissing Ruka! I could feel tears in my eyes. As I dropped the bags and ran off in to the Ran…

Another hour later. I end up wandering around the alleys it was now dark and it was still raining you couldn't even see the tears I was crying because of it. I put my back on the wall and slid down. That's when I heard some cans being knock down. I turn to see a man there. He was eying me I tried to stand and run but I fell again and the man grabbed me! He slammed me on the ground making me hit my head. All I could remember after that was his cold icy laugh as he had his way with me.


	2. rapped

****

**_hi there everyone i want to thank both VampireMaddy LogicalGoth for beta thsi story_**

i do not own vampire knights

**Shin's POV**

Jobab and I were in Japan, even though I am from here I was born in the US along with Jobab. We been friends since we were in middle school and we both promised that we would come here to Japan, and here we are eight years later.  
We both got lost as we headed back to the hotel. We were in an alleyway, as we were about to turn back we found a girl. She was bleeding and her clothes were ripped. Jabab looked at the girl with worried eyes. He bent down and saw that she was still alive.

"We have to take her with us." he said as he took off his coat and put it over her.

"Ok, come on let's go this way." I told him as I looked at the girl. She was a very pretty girl - short brown hair and pink lips. Her eyelash were just right. You could just tell she was a very sweet girl.

**Jobab's Pov**

The moment I saw the girl, it was like having my little sister back. Her hair and lips were the same, and she seemed to be the same age as well. I don't know who could hurt her this badly and I hoped she was alright. Once we got back to the hotel I bandaged her up. That when I saw where she was bleeding from, somewhere that shouldn't have been bleeding and I knew what had happened to the poor girl... she had been raped. I took off her ripped clothes and put a large t-shirt on her. I hoped that she was going to be ok. I put her on my bed and turned off the light. I guess I'm going to be sleeping on the sofa tonight.

**_The next morning_  
_(Yuuki's pov)_**

As I opened my eyes slowly my entire body hurt. It was like I had been hit by a car. Where am I? Who am I? What am I doing here? Do I live here? But with who? I tried to think, but my head began to throb. I start to yell and two men came running.

"Are you ok?" a dark haired man asked me. He was a little darker then me and the other man. His eyes were brown and he looked around 18 or 19. He was very handsome. I liked his eyes; they looked like those of a puppy's.

"Who are you?" I asked them

"I'm Jobab" said the dark haired man.

"I'm Shin." said the other man. He was about my height - maybe a little taller. His hair was black and a little shorter than mine.  
"What's your name and where do you live?" Jobab asked me.

"I don't know, I cant remember." I said

"WHAT!?" they both yelled.

"Man, what do we do? We have to go today!" Shin yelled.

"We cant leave her alone," Jabab said. Guilt swelled within me. I was keeping them from wherever they had to go.

"I can go if you like. I don't want to be a bother." I said. They both looked at me.

"No, don't worry we will take care of you. Now tell us, what is the last thing you can remember?" Jobab asked me.

"I don't know" I said.

"Try and remember. Don't worry if it is bad." Shin said.  
I thought back and saw a picture of a man. _'I love you,'_ he said as he kissed me. I then saw us in bed!! Then I saw him kissing another girl. My heart broke and then I ran off when a man raped me. I stopped trying to remember and started to cry. Jobab hugged me and patted my head.

"There, there - everything will be ok." he said softly.

"Do you remember anything?" Shin asked me.

"I don't want to go back. He hurt me." I said over and over

"Who hurt you?" asked Jobab

"I don't know his name but I do know his face... he was my lover then he cheated on me and I left. Because of it I was raped. That is all I can remember." I said crying even more. "I don't know who he was, but if he lives here I don't want to live here and see him."

"Why don't you come with us? We live in the USA. You can come and live with us. We will just say that you are an orphan and that there is a family in the US that wants to adopt you or something. Don't worry you'll be safe with us. So now for your name... Do you know it?" he asked me.

"No I don't"

"Well you can have my sister's name then. Her name was Luz and you can be my new sister." Jobab said; he seemed to be very happy.  
'I like it, but what about your sister?" I asked him

"Don't worry, she went missing a few years ago and she would be the same age as you, if she was with me." he said, going between happy and sad. At that moment, I wanted be his sister. I knew from that day forward I would do anything so see both Shin and Jobab happy. I wanted to be there for them. They were my family. My brothers...  
That day Jobab got one more ticket. After he got me a new outfit and then we were off. Even though I don't have all of my memories, I don't care. It would be a long time before I would come back to this place…

_**Kaname's POV**_

She never came back. The headmaster is going crazy. He made the whole school go look for her. One said that they had seen her in a car with two other men, but he was not sure if it was her.  
I have lost the one thing I love most and can't live without. I am so close to killing myself without Yuuki... but I can't. What if she comes back and finds out I had done that? She would be sad... I have to live on and stay here just incase she comes back. I just hope she does soon.


	3. 3 yaers later

**_hi there everyone i want to thank both VampireMaddy LogicalGoth for beta thsi story_**

**i do not own vampire knights**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**Three years later**_

Three years went by in a blink of an eye. It was a calm night in Wisconsin where Yuuki now lived with her two 'brothers' and her little girl and boy. She was living a happy life.  
"Mama, do we have to stay with Aunty Kim, Aunty Alyssa an Aunty Ana? We wanna go with u!" (A\N remember the kids are 3 years old) Yuuki smiled and picked the little one up.  
"Yes Angele, you and Yuuki are too small to go with me. Don't worry, you can watch me on TV with your aunties, but after that I want you go to bed." Yuuki said as she looked at her little boy. He was paler and had black hair. His eyes were a reddish color and he looked a lot like the man she kept dreaming of… (That will be kaname ok people.)  
"Mama we are gonna miss you… take care." said the little girl who looked more like Yuuki.  
"Ok. Yuuki, you have to take care of your little brother." Yuuki said as she kissed them both on the forehead.  
"We love you mommy." they said in unison.  
"Take care we will be watching Luz. Oh and I'll be teaching Yuuki and Angele more Spanish." Ana said as she hugged Yuuki. Ana was Latina; she had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was the first one to become friends with Yuuki in school and she just loved to read, write and teach others Spanish.  
"Ok, but don't teach them anything they don't need to know just yet." Yuuki said as she pulled her dress, which was a Casual Lolita dress. It was black with white lace and satin ribbon that tied around her neck. (A\N if you want to see it go on my profile) Yuuki hugged her and her other friends then left.  
"Bye Luz" they said, as she left with Jobab and Shin who were now her managers.

_**An Hour Later  
**_

_**Yuuki's POV**_

It's been a long three years but I made it though. Angele and Yuuki were born nine months after we got here. Jobab and Shin have been taking care of us ever since, but recently I have become a singer to help them out. I'm pretty famous and everyone supports me. My friends from school are very kind. They help me out when I need a babysitter for my kids. Everyone from the US loves my music and Jobab said that there are some fans in Japan as well so we are going to go and have some concerts there and make some videos. He already has the school to make the videos at. We are leaving in three days.  
"Miss Luz - it's time." one of the men told me. I nodded and ran out.  
"CAN YOU ALL HEAR ME!!" I yelled out. They all cheered.  
"OK THEN! THE FIRST SONG I AM GOING TO SING IS 'BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES'!"  
As the music started up, I began to dance and sing.

_**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything felt so right  
Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on Here  
I am Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't getto see the tears  
I cry Behind these hazel eyes  
I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together but so broken up inside Cause  
I can't breathe No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
Here I am Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears  
I cry Behind these hazel eyes  
Swallow me then spit me out  
For **hating** you I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No I don't cry on the outside ANYMORE!  
Here I am Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears  
I cry Behind these hazel eyes  
Here I am Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears  
I cry Behind these hazel eyes.. **_

I stopped singing and everyone went crazy. I smiled.  
"Ok, next one is called 'Not Ready to Make Nice'..." The music started again as I began to sing…

_**Meanwhile in Japan with the Night Class…  
**_

_**Kaname's POV**_

Class had just finished. It been three years since Yuuki left and I missed her now more than ever. All I wanted was to be with her. The headmaster and Zero were also sad - they loved her too, but they cannot understand what I am going through. Everyone except Aido and Kain were in the living room talking, whilst I read my book. Those two, were god knows where.  
"IT'S TIME, IT'S TIME!!" Aido yelled coming in and turning on the TV.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Ichijo.  
"Luz!! She a singer from America!! She's great. She has a concert today and I want to watch it." he said as if he was a little boy.  
"LOOK THERE SHE IS." he pointed as I looked at the TV. I was taken aback as the girl on TV looked like an older vision of... YUUKI!!  
She was singing a mad song. I listened and I could just hear the hate.

_**Forgive, ….sounds good …..Forget,  
I'm not sure I could  
They say….. time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting ……I'm through…. with doubt  
There's nothing left for me to…. figure out  
I've paid …..a price  
And I'll keep paying ….  
I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
**__**I'm still mad as hell and I don't have  
time to go round and round and round  
**__**It's too late to make it right I probably**_

wouldn't if I could' Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think  
I should I know you said Can't you just get over it  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kind of like it I made my bed and I sleep like a baby  
With no regrets and I don't mind saying'  
It's a sad sad story when a mother will teacher  
Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger  
And how in the world can the words that  
I said Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write mealetter Sayin' that  
_**I better shut up and sing Or my life will be over I'm not  
ready to make nice I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time to go round and round and round  
**__**It's too late to make it right**_

I probably wouldn't if I could'  
_**Cause I'm mad as hell Can't bring myself to do**_

what it is you think I should I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right I probably wouldn't if I could' Cause  
I'm mad as hell Can't bring myself to do what it is you think  
I should Forgive, sounds good Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting…

She then stopped and started to talk  
"Ok I have to tell you guys something - I hope you won't be that upset. I, along with my family and two best mangers (who are also my brothers) will be going to Japan!! We will be making some videos there. But not to worry, I will be back soon with some new music!! I hope you enjoy tonight! Now let's go to the next one!" she looked like she was happy.  
I was so shocked that this was Yuuki. I had to see her, I just had too… but what if she wasn't...


	4. kaname meets the kids

_**hi there everyone i want to thank both VampireMaddy LogicalGoth for beta thsi story**_

**i do not own vampire knights**

**Chapter Four**

_**Kaname's POV **_

It has been a week since I saw this 'Luz' on TV and I can't get her out of my head. She is all I can think about. It has to be her! She must be in Japan by now. It was sunset as I walked down the streets. While walking I heard a little boy crying. I looked at where the cries were coming from, and saw a little boy and little girl. I was taken aback when I saw them. Then the little girl looked up and to my surprised she looked just like Yuuki!! She was trying to calm down what looked like her brother. For some reason I couldn't help but go to them.

"Hi there, where is you mother?" I asked them

"Hi there mister. Our mommy is at work and we come here with our uncle but, we lost him. Can you help us?" she asked me with a cute little voice. I couldn't help but smile at them as I knelt down in front of them.  
"Yes. Don't worry I am here now and I am going to help you." I said as the little boy looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you mister!"

"My name is Kaname."

"Name? That's a weird name mister!" said the little girl.

"No, it's Kaname" I replied

"Oh ok, Ka-nam"

"Close enough. So what are your names?" I asked them

"My name is Yuuki and this is Angele!! He's my little brother." she said. I don't know what came over me but I hugged her and the little boy. For some reason I couldn't help but see Yuuki in them.

I then pick them up and carried them. It felt like I was picking up my own children.

'Now, where is your uncle?" I asked them.

"I think he's that way Kanme." she said. I nodded and started to walk.

"Do you think we can call you - daddy?" asked Angele.

"I don't think your dad would like you to say that to anyone but him." But when I said that the children looked sad.

"we don't have a daddy. It would be fun if we can call you daddy.. what do you say?"

"Ok. That is fine with me." I said thinking I won't see them ever again. After walking a little more, we found their uncle.

"Yuuki! Angele! Thank god you're safe! Come here - I hope you weren't bugging this man." he said as he took the kids in his arms

"No, I found them and I couldn't leave them. Well I better get going now." I said

"Are you sure you can't stay? I am sure my sister would want to thank you. She has been going crazy looking for them. " he said, but I shook my head.

"No I have to go." I said.

"Well, ok then. Thank you for bringing them back and taking care of them. That was kind of you." he said.

"No, it was a pleasure to meet these kids. Well, take care." I said as the kids gave me one last hug.

"Bye daddy Kanme!" they said together as we went our separate ways...


	5. YUKI!

_**hi there everyone i want to thank both VampireMaddy LogicalGoth for beta thsi story**_

**i do not own vampire knights**

**Chapter Five**

Kaname left and went to his next class as if nothing had happened, but he just couldn't get those kids out of his mind. It was as if they were a part of him. The night passed with him not listening to the teacher. The next day he went back to the town wondering if he could find the children again but with no luck... His cell then rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Kaname, can you please come back to the school? There is someone here and he wants to meet with the Dorm President and the Class President so please come back." The Headmaster said as Kaname sighed.  
"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes." he said as he hung up. He walked back to the headmasters office. Once he opened the door he saw the children and the man he had met the other day.

**Kaname's POV**

"LOKi UNCLE THAT'S THE MAN WHO HELPD US YESTERDAY!!" yelled the young girl.  
This was the last thing I thought I would see when I came back to school.

"You must be Kanim?" asked a man who I didn't know.

"Umm yes it is Kaname..." I said as he nodded

"Oh sorry about that. Well I am Shin and this is Jobab; the idiot that lost the kids. But he is like my brother. We are Luz Vantme's managers and brothers." he said shaking my hand.

"We are here to inform you that we would like to make some music videos here. We would also like to have some of the students in the videos. We would be willing to pay you and them if that is what you want." he said.

"What do you think?" he asked the other dorm presidents and class presidents.

"It's fine with me." Kaname said as he looked at the others

"Yes, I think it would be a great idea. I mean this is the same Luz that sings in about five different languages right? It would be an honor if she could come and be here." the younger girl said. The other guys just nodded

"Thank you so much! You don't know what this means to all of us." Shin said just as his cell phone rang, he stopped and answered it.

"Luz?" he said.

"Ya."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Ya, just go up the stairs and it's the first door to your right" he said then hung up and looked at Jobab.

"Luz will be here in a minute, she wants to meet all of you." he said at the very same moment that Yuuki came in.

"HI!!" she said happily. All of them looked at her and all of the ones that knew Yuuki before her disappearance were in shock, except for the girl from the girls dorm who went to shake her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Luz... I am Sakura." she said. The girl was younger than Yuuki, she looked about sixteen with black short hair and dark blue eyes.

"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you too." Yuuki said smiling.

"So, what did they say?" she asked, more to Jobab and Shin.

"They said yes mommy… and look this is the man that found us!" The little Yuuki said as she hugged Kaname.

"Oh, thank you so much. You don't know how worried I was yesterday." Yuuki said as she held her hand to shake his.

"YUKI CROSS? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!!" the day class presidents yelled at her.

"I am sorry, but do I know you?" she asked the day class president. The others just looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Um... well I have to go. Come here honey, give mommy a kiss goodbye." Yuuki said, kissing Angele and little Yuuki.

"Good luck mommy." they both said.

"Shin, Jobab can you give me your blessings?" she asked.

"Of course, come here little sister." Yuuki walked to them and they each gave her their blessing as she turned and left.

"Sakura, Tom (A\N: made up his name because I don't know it.) you may leave as I have to talk to them for a minute." the headmaster said. They did what  
they were told.

"What have you done?" he asked, as he completely forgot that little Yuuki and Angele were there...


	6. no tittle chapter 6 read plaese!

****

_**hi there everyone i want to thank both VampireMaddy for beta thsi story**_

**i do not own vampire knights**

********

Chapter Six

**__**

With Yuuki

Yuuki was walking on the grounds when she heard someone yell.  
"LUZ!" Yuuki turned to be greeted by Aido.

"Oh my god, you look just like Yuuki up close." he said. I smiled at him

"Wow, that's my daughters name... Who is this Yuuki anyways?" I asked him.

"She's a girl that used to live here with the headmaster. So, umm... are you going to the concert?" he asked me with hopeful eyes.

" will ya I am sing in it. I was about going to get a taxi and leave."

"Oh no you don't - you're coming with me!! Someone like you shouldn't be riding taxi; why don't you have a limo?" he asked as he took me towards a big black limo.

"Well I don't like being a show off… And you know you don't have to give me a ride, I am sure you have better things to do." she said a little nerve.

"Oh don't say that! I am going there anyways and I don't mind at all. Come on, I want to get to know you better Luz!! I'm one of your biggest fans. Well... I can't say your number one because everyone must say that when they meet you right?" she nodded. And couldn't help but like the guy.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"I'm Hanabusa Aido! But just call me Aido, I like it better than my first name." he said.

"Ok then Aido, I am Luz as you know."

"So tell me more about you. What is it like in the USA?" he asked me and her told him everything that she know and he told her about Japan. 'I think I have just found a new friend…' she thought as they kept talking

**With The Headmaster And The Others**

"What have you done?" he yelled as he had completely forgotten that little Yuuki and Angele were there.

"What are you talking about?" Shin asked him as both little Yuki and Angele went behind him. They didn't like the way the headmaster was yelling.

"You know what. Don't act stupid. What did you do to her? Why doesn't she remember us?" the headmaster yelled, he was angry.

"Wait - you know Luz?" Jobab asked.

"Yes we do and her name is Yuuki not Luz." Zero said.

"Uncle Shin, what are they talking about?" little Yuuki asked

"Jobab take the kids back, I'll be right behind you guys." Shin said as he kissed little Yuuki and Angele. Jobab then took them out of the room knowing he would get the full story when Shin came to see him.

"So now, where were we?"

"Where has Yuuki been?" Zero asked.

"She been with us for the last three years we found her in town here and we saw that she had been raped. We took her to where we were staying at the time and took care of her. When she woke up she couldn't remember anything so we took her with us. At the time I don't think it was a good idea but as time went by I stared to see her like a sister and I stared to love her as such. We did try and get her to remember at first but she started to cry. It was like someone was hurting her. She remembered being raped and she remembered a guy that was her boyfriend who betrayed her. But she never truly knew who it was." Shin told them

"And... those kids, are they really hers?" the headmaster asked a little calmer.

"Yeah they are - we found out she was going to have them about three weeks later. We helped her to take care of them and we made sure she went to school and she has many groups of friends like the bathroom club, the Chesses Nazi, and the 'I will kick your butt if you mess with my sister' club. Each one of her friends are so different from another. She was able to bring them all together and they helped her as well. They took care of the kids when she had other things to do. She could still be a normal teen with the help of her friends which was good as each one of them rubbed off on her. And in time she became more and more like them. About a year ago she was singing at a club her friends took her too, and there was someone there that wanted to make her a deal and offered her a record deal. She took it to pay us all back for helping her from the start and for just being there when she need someone. It took her a while to agree to the deal. When they first asked her to she said no... but she then accepted…" Shin then told them all this which made them feel so bad; what could have made her act like that? What would make her not to come back? And will she ever be able to remember who she is? Everything she had that had happened to her, and even thoushe all this happen to her she was still so cheerful and caring, it was amazing how she could deal with everything with a smile….


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wow it been along time since I updated this but here it is the new chapter I hope u all like it. There is a little YukiXAido on this one but hey I love Aido almost as much as Kaname!!**_

_**I do not own Vampire knight or the songs yuki sings **_

"HAHAHA. Your funny Aido." Yuki said as she got out of his limo

"you really think so?" he asked hopeful

"Ya you're a good guy. Thanks for the ride if you want you can come out in the back stage and meet the band." she said smiling at him and he nodded.

"Thanks see you after the show I can give you a left home if you want."

"Thanks Aido and have a good time"

"Good luck Luz" Aido yelled out as Yuki went backstage to get really. Today she wear black baggy pains with a white tank top. She wear dark make up and she smiled as she heard her fan cheering. She then took a deep breath and went out.

"HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING!!?" she yelled out as she smiled at everyone one. She could hear a few goods. She then shook her head.

"COME ON ARE YOU SLEEPING!! LET ME HAER YOU!!!" that when everyone once yelled as much as they could everyone was so punned for this and she was happy that they wanted to hear her. "NOW THAT'S WHAT AM TALKING ABOUT! The first song we will be sing is getting by." the music stared and she stared to sing.

"_**We're caught in a cross roads**_

_**Me and my friends**_

_**Just trying to figure out now what to do with ourselves**_

_**Working my day job**_

_**I feel I'm selling out**_

_**Steppin' up to take my role as a consumer and nothing else**_

_**I can see the window closing on all of my dreams**_

_**Should I stand and watch them all fade out?**_

_**Accept normality?**_

_**I**_

_**I don't care about getting by**_

_**No**_

_**No I don't care about gettin'...**_

_**Wastin'**_

_**I can't be found again**_

_**Wastin'**_

_**I know I'll see you someday**_

_**Wastin'**_

_**I know be found again**_

_**Wastin'**_

_**I know I'll see you someday**_

_**Now sit there and judge me for the things that I say**_

_**But you don't understand pain and I pity you anyway**_

_**But for those of you who hear me**_

_**We are strong**_

_**So come and follow me somewhere else**_

_**Wastin'**_

_**I can't be found again**_

_**Wastin'**_

_**I know I'll see you someday**_

_**Wastin'**_

_**I know be found again**_

_**Wastin'**_

_**I know**_

_**Somewhere else**_

_**I do not care about getting by**_

_**I do not care about getting by**_

_**Break me down**_

_**Bring me down**_

_**Will you save us?**_

_**Will you save us?**_

_**Break!**_

_**I**_

_**I do not care**_

_**I do not care**_

_**Care**_

_**About getting by**_

Everyone yelled out and song along.

"this next one is something I hope we can do one day and if we all can just get along long enough to do it, and forget all of the links in school and I know we can do it and stop it, its called 'had enough!" the music stared up once more and she song once more.

_**I turn the channel on the tv**_

_**Another boy shot tonight**_

_**I can't believe what I am seeing**_

_**A body bag, a mother cries**_

_**It seems like this is never ending**_

_**I've had enough, so I decide**_

_**The time has come for me to face it**_

_**I can't refuse the war inside**_

_**Cause we have had enough**_

_**All the violence has touched**_

_**Every part of our lives**_

_**Our innocence is gone tonight**_

_**I don't know if I can hide it**_

_**I know the truth, it's only lies**_

_**The president, will deny it**_

_**The body count, a steady rise**_

_**In my head there is a riot**_

_**I changed the world, no one dies**_

_**The time has come for us to fight it**_

_**We can't refuse the war inside**_

_**Cause we have had enough**_

_**All the violence has touched**_

_**Every part of our lives**_

_**Our innocence is gone tonight**_

_**Cause we have had enough**_

_**All the violence has touched**_

_**Every part of our lives**_

_**Our innocence is gone tonight**_

_**I know that you can change the future**_

_**I know that we can make it happen**_

_**In my head there is a riot**_

_**And I don't think that I can fight it**_

_**Cause we have had enough**_

_**All the violence has touched**_

_**Every part of our lives**_

_**Our innocence is gone tonight**_

_**Cause we have had enough**_

_**All the violence has touched**_

_**Every part of our lives**_

_**Our innocence is gone tonight**_

_**We have had enough**_

_**We have had enough**_

_**We have had enough**_

Yuki song 5 more songs and then it was time for the last song of the night.

"will this is the last one for tonight you all. I just want to thank all of you for coming and that I hope to see a few of you around. Now this is for my friends back from. We always have fun together and we where always had night that where unforgettable even the ones when we did the same old thing. Its called those nights."

_**I remember when we used to laugh about nothing at all**_

_**It was better than going mad**_

_**From trying to solve all the problems we're going through**_

_**Forget 'em all**_

_**Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall**_

_**Together we faced it all**_

_**Remember when we'd**_

_**Stay up late and we'd talk all night**_

_**In the dark room lit by the TV light**_

_**Through all the hard times in my life**_

_**Those nights kept me alive**_

_**We'd listen to the radio play all night**_

_**Didn't want to go home to another fight**_

_**Through all the hard times in my life**_

_**Those nights kept me alive**_

_**I remember when we used to drive anywhere but here**_

_**As long as we'd forget our lives**_

_**We were so young and confused**_

_**That we didn't know to laugh or cry**_

_**Those nights were ours**_

_**They will live and never die**_

_**Together we'd stand forever**_

_**Remember when we'd **_

_**Stay up late and we'd talk all night**_

_**In the dark room lit by the TV light**_

_**Through all the hard times in my life**_

_**Those nights kept me alive**_

_**We'd listen to the radio play all night**_

_**Didn't want to go home to another fight**_

_**Through all the hard times in my life**_

_**Those night kept me alive**_

_**Those nights belong to us**_

_**There's nothing wrong with us**_

_**Those nights belong to us**_

_**I remember when we used to laugh**_

_**And now i wish those nights would last**_

_**Stay up late and we'd talk all night**_

_**In the dark room lit by the TV light**_

_**Through all the hard times in my life**_

_**Those nights kept me alive**_

_**We'd listen to the radio play all night**_

_**Didn't want to go home to another fight**_

_**Through all the hard times in my life**_

_**Those night kept me alive**_

_**Stay up late and we'd talk all night**_

_**In the dark room lit by the TV light**_

_**Through all the hard times in my life**_

_**Those nights kept me alive**_

_**We'd listen to the radio play all night**_

_**Didn't want to go home to another fight**_

_**Through all the hard times in my life**_

_**Those night kept me alive**_

_**Those nights belong to us**_

_**There's nothing wrong " **_the music stopped and Yuki bowed

"Thanks you all of you for coming, we love you! Ok we love seeing you here. Now have a good night and for those who had a little bit of drink place let someone else drive. Have a safe trip. " everyone one cheered one last time and Yuki went back stage she change to her normal clothes and smiled as she saw Aido.

"Hey come on and meet the guys.' she said as Aido followed her. That night Aido meet all of Yuki band and also where Yuki lived.

"Aido are you in the day class?" Yuki asked him but he shook his head

"Oh ok will I might see you there sometime since am staring school in cross Acanamy and I going to be in both day and night class since I have a lot to do. Will I see you another day. Thanks for going to the consort." and with that Yuki left and got in the house where her brothers where wating for her.


End file.
